Luna Hikari aka Bella Swan
by Hikari Dark
Summary: What if when the Black Wings broke, it broke into three parts instead of two. And the third part was born as Luna Hikari who lives inside Bella Swan. Takes place after twilight and before New Moon. No idea where in DN Angel.
1. Chapter 1

Bella Pov

Edward and the majority of his family had gone on a hunting trip this weekend. Those who had stayed had been Carlisle and Esme. I sighed, whether in contentment or anxiety I know not. I had been lying on my bed staring at my ceiling when I decided to visit with Rin, my familiar. Rin was like With **(Is that how you spell it?) **was with Dark, or Niwa, however way you look at it. I smiled at the memories of my two brothers, Niwa Daisuke aka Kaitou Dark and Satoshi Hikari aka Krad.

_**You miss them don't you?**_ Luna asked me through my thoughts. _Yeah, but for now let's go visit with Rin._ I thought hopping from my bed and through the window. I smirked, Edward and everyone else thought I was clumsy but that was usually because I was having mental conversations with Luna. _**Okay.**_ And with that we walked off towards the woods, to a clearing I had found when I first moved here.

Edward Pov

I had just taken down my second mountain lion and again I began to worry about Bella. I hated to be away from her and yet I despised the burn in my throat when I was near her. Not for the discomfort that it brought but the uneasiness of my self control. _**Edward! Get over here!**_ Alice's tinkerbell like voice screeched in my head. I sighed. _**It's about Bella!**_ My body seized and then I was by Alice's side in a split second. "What is it? Is she hurt?"

Alice looked up at me through confused eyes and barely whispered,"Follow me." I nodded and I ran after her in the direction of Bella's house with everyone else in tow. They had either heard Alice's command or just followed in curiousity. When we reached the forest line around Bella's house, we met up with Carlisle and Esme, whom had received texts from Alice. With that we followed Bella's fresh scent through the forest, which made us increasingly curious and worried as it got deeper and deeper into the woods.

We eventually got to a clearing but stayed hidden among the trees under Alice's command. My eyes widened at the sight that I saw.

_**Hope you liked it! It comes together more in the next chapter but you need to comment, comment, comment!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay! So Thank You to those who added me to their favorites list, although I would like to see some comments. I guess I can't too picky since I just joined. Anyway! To add some drama to my series I have to change a few details to the DN Angel story plot. If you don't like the change in the plot please tell me.**_

**Bella Pov**

I ran through the forest and began to hear voices. I panicked before I recognized the voices. I smirked. So Dark and Krad decided to honor me with a visit. I wonder why they didn't change back into Daisuke and Satoshi. Hmmm, it must be serious. I stepped through the underbrush that surrounded the clearing, unable to shake the feeling that we were being watched. Across from me, wearing smug-like smiles were Dark and Krad. _**(Yeah, I know, Dark and Krad hate each others guts and Krad is evil in the anime and Manga but I have my reasons.) **_ Thankfully, they were wearing regular clothes. Well, as regular as they could get I suppose. The 'I suppose' was thanks to the fact that they had their wings spread lazily behind them. Krad had an excuse, Dark didn't. I scowled but didn't say anything about it.

Dark's smirk just got wider as he noticed what the source of my frown was. "What's up sis? Long time no see." I sighed impatienly. "Just tell me why you're both here. I don't think it's gonna be good news." I said expectantly. Krad chuckled and replied, "You always were quite peceptive. No wonder you were a better thief than Dark Mousy over there." Dark humphed but didn't pursue the comment. I quirked my eyebrow. "Okay, now there has to be something wrong if you two aren't going at it already."

Both grimaced and looked at me with sorrowed eyes. "The Black Wings." They both said in unison. That was all I needed to hear to make my head spin. Thankfully Rin flew over majestically just in time and calmed my nerves within seconds. Rin, a mythical creature in her own category. A pheonix.

**Edward Pov (Moments before Bella enters the clearing.)**

Two teenage boys around the age of 18 sat leaning against large rocks that were centered in the small clearing that we had encompassed. But what made all thoughts go silent for the longest time in a long time, were the wings that flowed out of their backs. On boy had black wings and black hair. The other boy was quite the opposite with white wings and white hair. I turned to Alice as if to say, _And this has to do with Bella how?_ Alice rolled her eyes and nodded towards the north side of the clearing, where Bella's house was located.

The leaves around that area rustled and Bella stepped through without a tear or scratch on her. _What the?.._ Bella peered over at the two teenage boys who had been silently conversing among themselves and now smiled smugly at her. She didn't seem at all fazed by the fact that they had wings jutting from their backs and instead looked at the boy with dark features. Her face held a look of exasperation and the boy widened his smile. "What's up sis? Long time no see." I froze along with my whole family. She knew these boys? I tried to look into the two boys' minds but came out with the same results as when I tried to read Bella's mind. Nothing. Bella sighed in an impatient manner."Just tell me why you're both here. I don't think it's gonna be good news." To prove her point, Jasper sent me his thoughts. _Dread and fear and anticipation. It's almost like she doesn't know how to decide to feel._

I frowned, why were her emotions so askew? The boy with the lighter wings and hair laughed lightly then. "You always were quite perceptive. No wonder you were a better thief than Dark Mousy over there."

_Thief?_

_Wow, no way._

_Impossible._

_I can't believe it._

_Wow! Bella, a thief? That would be awesome!_

I winced at the sudden outburst of thoughts and built up the dam that kept the voices at bay before it became to difficult. The boy, Dark Mousy as he had been called, made a noise of frustration but didn't say anything. Bella raised her brow. "Okay, now there has to be something wrong if you two aren't going at it already." The atmosphere darkened and the boys spoke in unison. "The Black Wings." Bella collapsed with a mask of shock on her face and I vaugely heard Alice quietly ordering Emmett and Jasper to restrain me so that she could see the outcome.

Before I could break free of their grips, a great majestic bird with red, orange, and yellow feathers flew to Bella's side. She brightened considerably and I didn't have to be Jasper to get whiplash from her sudden change in emotions. Just what exactly was going here? Alice signaled the family, and I followed suit, and with that, we entered the clearing to come face to face with a very shocked and panicked Bella Swan.


	3. DO NOT SKIP! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AN

_**Okay! So big thank you to happysmiles159! You are officially the first to comment on my stories!**_

_**I know everyone hates these but I need ideas**__**. **__**Please**____**submit ideas that you think will be cool to add. I may not use the actual idea but a concept of the idea. If I get a big turnout in the next two weeks, I'll hold a poll to find which idea the general public likes the best. **_

_**Don't freak out though. I'll most likely update my story before the two weeks are up if my homework isn't too bad. I just need new ideas as soon as possible. Oh, and it would be nice if you could share this story with others. The more readers the better. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bella Pov**_

_Oh. My. God! What did I do to deserve this! _

That's all I could mentally process as every single one of the Cullens emerged from the forest. From the looks of their faces, they had been eavesdropping and now they wanted answers. I sighed and smiled a smile that was far from a show of humor. Only I, Isabella Marie Swan Niwa, could royally screw up my whole life. Rosalie's face threw me for a curveball though. She seemed to understand my situation, and her face was full of sorrow. I paled. She had never told me of her past and I had no idea what time period she came from.

Not surprisingly, Emmett was the first to speak, and thanfully it wasn't as hard of a question as it could be. "Sooo. The white haired dude called you 'sis'. Does that mean you have wings too?" He asked with such hope that I wanted to spread my wings in a heartbeat, but instead I looked over at Krad and Dark for permission. The majority of the secret had been blown but they would still be angry at me if I showed my wings without consent. Dark and Krad shared a look with each other looked back over at me.

They smiled and nodded their heads to say I was allowed to and looked over at Rin curiously. They wanted to know if I would show my wings without Rin's help, but I shook my head vehemently. The pain had been too excruciating the first time I had ever done it without Rin and I hoped that I was never put in a position that I had to ever again. With the confirmation I was looking for, I took a deep breath and reached over to touch the top of Rin's head.

_**Edward Pov (The moment Emmett breaks the silence)**_

"Sooo. The white haired dude called you 'sis'. Does that mean you have wings too?" Emmett asked.

All of my family looked over at him in surprise. None of us had thought of this, and was stunned that it had been Emmett that had pieced it together. We then looked over at Bella and saw as she looked over at the two boys for... Permission? Jasper's thoughts alerted me that I hadn't been the only one that was angered at this gesture. Who were these boys that had such control over my Bella?

I saw as the boys looked at each other and then nodded their approval to Bella who then in turn took a deep breath and reached over to the great bird that sat by her side. Bella touched the bird's head and it disapeared in a flurry of feathers that engulfed both it and her. Concern flowed through my family's thoughts and emotions like mist and the feathers began to fade. In the spot where Bella had previously been, there stood a girl that looked the same as Bella, but with slightly different features.

The girl's hair was to her waist and the darkest shade of black I had ever seen in my existence. She had slimmer limbs, and barely noticable darker skin. From her back, there were wings that were the color of blood with black and white streaks splayed about. She had had her eyes closed, but when they opened, her eyelids revealed red eyes with black swirls throughout the iris. When she spoke, it was Bella's voice. "This is what I look like when I transform. When I'm seen like this, I'm known as Luna Hikari, the greatest phantom thief there ever was."

_**Okay, so I still need more ideas. I've pretty much got the plot planned out but I need more dramatic moments that I can add. Oh, and when Edward says 'my Bella', he's not being super possessive, that's just how he is. This will NOT be a story where Edward is like a freaky, psycho stalker.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**STILL NEED IDEAS PEOPLE!**_

_**Bella Pov**_

I couldn't do this. I just couldn't do this. I don't know how many times I told myself this within the few seconds of silence that followed after I had annouced my being the greatest phantom thief there ever was. I couldn't drag them into my world. A world where your soul could be destroyed, something that wouldn't bode well with Edward. I transformed back, not feeling the relief of spreading my wings as I usually did. I turned to leave, planning ways of explaining my sudden need to leave to Charlie without exposing Edward and his family. "Wait!" Called an agonized voice that I could barely recognize as Alice's.

I turned to her and saw that her expression made her look as if someone was slowly burning her alive. "I see you leaving but I don't know why." Was all she could get out.

I turned to get permission to use my power on the Cullens from my brothers and they confirmed with each other. They agreed but turned sharply to face my family as Edward and the others began to growl."Why is it that you have to get permission from them every single time you want to do something?"

I smiled, understanding their frustration. I waved my hand in an almost majestic, princess style farewell. Their eyes dulled and they all collapsed in a sort of dream state. Where they were to see how Luna was born and how I came to be. My memories and my past all being shown to the people I loved the most. It would take a while for them to awaken, and by that time, I would be gone. I faced this with courage knowing that if I could take care of the Black Wings once and for all, I could return to the Cullens. If they still wanted me, that is.

I took care of everything quickly, pecking Edward on the cheeck as I left and heading towards my house, where I preceeded to feed Charlie a false story as an excuse to leave. He complied and I was free to go. I sighed. Life as Luna Hikari was reawakening and my love for stealing was returning as well. Well thats a bright side to it I suppose.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I guess that once I got the idea out of my head, I lost interest. If anyone wants to adopt this story, please contact me and let me know. **

** Again, I am very sorry. I hope that you readers that have no interest in adopting my story but liked the concept of what did with the crossover, please use that concept for a story of your own. I would love to read your stories.**

** I guess I just wanted to introduce you guys to a story idea that you might like playing with and making your own. If you do end up doing this, please send me the title of the story so I can read it, Please?**

** And please don't mark me as an unreliable author, I just couldn't find the drive. I truly am sorry. **


End file.
